A Boys Life
by Allyssa watercloud
Summary: It is about a boy who grew up and became to be a well grown adult also he has some difficulties in his life but he knows how to overcome them all.Then at the end he meets the love of his life like people say they will treasure for and ever more.Has kids
1. Chapter 1

Page 1 A Boys Life

Young Willy chapter 1

When Willy Rane was born he was an only child. He was born to the parents of Tracy and Richard Rane in 2002, on New Years Eve.

Willy had a very good life. His parents took him to the park every now and then. Also sometimes his parents pick out his favorite movies and have movie night. But besides all of that Willy loved being their favorite son and only son.

The reason Willy loved his parents is because they cared for him. When Willy had a scratch his parents always kissed it and made it feel better. When someone was mean to him at school his parents always talked it out with their parents.

Every time Willy did things with his parents his heart grew bigger, bigger, and bigger. Until Willy shouted, "I love my family and friends". Then his parents would say, "We love you to".

Willy does not have that many friends, so he not know what it feels like to share and to get things from children. As most people call him they call him a selfish child but in short term a "selfish person". Willy is so selfish that one time he wrote this:

Page 2 A Boys Life

That is how selfish he is.

The thing about Willy is when it was the first day of school in second grade a girl named Kaitlin was using his tissues from the supply list Willy brought in and he shouted, "stop those are my tissues".

I know at first Willy's mother and father were pretty embarrassed for hearing what Willy did at school and for yelling at Kaitlin.

Willy did truly want a brother or sister because he did get lonely and scared at times mostly at night. He would sleep

Page 3 A Boys Life

In his parents room but they were sleeping and he was afraid to bother them.

He's growing up chapter2

Today is Willy's birthday and he is turning 7 coming from 6. Willy never ever can wait to the end of the day to open his birthday gifts so he opens them a soon as one comes.

Willy's mother always tells him to wait to get home then he can open the presents or he can stay home and not have a party. Willy's mother always says its better to not have a party because he's growing up. But Willy thinks that is just a piece of nonsense.


	2. Chapter 2

Page 1 A Boys Life

Young Willy chapter 1

When Willy Rane was born he was an only child. He was born to the parents of Tracy and Richard Rane in 2002, on New Years Eve.

Willy had a very good life. His parents took him to the park every now and then. Also sometimes his parents pick out his favorite movies and have movie night. But besides all of that Willy loved being their favorite son and only son.

The reason Willy loved his parents is because they cared for him. When Willy had a scratch his parents always kissed it and made it feel better. When someone was mean to him at school his parents always talked it out with their parents.

Every time Willy did things with his parents his heart grew bigger, bigger, and bigger. Until Willy shouted, "I love my family and friends". Then his parents would say, "We love you to".

Willy does not have that many friends, so he not know what it feels like to share and to get things from children. As most people call him they call him a selfish child but in short term a "selfish person". Willy is so selfish that one time he wrote this:

Page 2 A Boys Life

That is how selfish he is.

The thing about Willy is when it was the first day of school in second grade a girl named Kaitlin was using his tissues from the supply list Willy brought in and he shouted, "stop those are my tissues".

I know at first Willy's mother and father were pretty embarrassed for hearing what Willy did at school and for yelling at Kaitlin.

Willy did truly want a brother or sister because he did get lonely and scared at times mostly at night. He would sleep

Page 3 A Boys Life

In his parents room but they were sleeping and he was afraid to bother them.

He's growing up chapter2

Today is Willy's birthday and he is turning 7 coming from 6. Willy never ever can wait to the end of the day to open his birthday gifts so he opens them a soon as one comes.

Willy's mother always tells him to wait to get home then he can open the presents or he can stay home and not have a party. Willy's mother always says its better to not have a party because he's growing up. But Willy thinks that is just a piece of nonsense.


	3. Chapter 3

Page 1 A Boys Life

Young Willy chapter 1

When Willy Rane was born he was an only child. He was born to the parents of Tracy and Richard Rane in 2002, on New Years Eve.

Willy had a very good life. His parents took him to the park every now and then. Also sometimes his parents pick out his favorite movies and have movie night. But besides all of that Willy loved being their favorite son and only son.

The reason Willy loved his parents is because they cared for him. When Willy had a scratch his parents always kissed it and made it feel better. When someone was mean to him at school his parents always talked it out with their parents.

Every time Willy did things with his parents his heart grew bigger, bigger, and bigger. Until Willy shouted, "I love my family and friends". Then his parents would say, "We love you to".

Willy does not have that many friends, so he not know what it feels like to share and to get things from children. As most people call him they call him a selfish child but in short term a "selfish person". Willy is so selfish that one time he wrote this:

Page 2 A Boys Life

That is how selfish he is.

The thing about Willy is when it was the first day of school in second grade a girl named Kaitlin was using his tissues from the supply list Willy brought in and he shouted, "stop those are my tissues".

I know at first Willy's mother and father were pretty embarrassed for hearing what Willy did at school and for yelling at Kaitlin.

Willy did truly want a brother or sister because he did get lonely and scared at times mostly at night. He would sleep

Page 3 A Boys Life

In his parents room but they were sleeping and he was afraid to bother them.

He's growing up chapter2

Today is Willy's birthday and he is turning 7 coming from 6. Willy never ever can wait to the end of the day to open his birthday gifts so he opens them a soon as one comes.

Willy's mother always tells him to wait to get home then he can open the presents or he can stay home and not have a party. Willy's mother always says its better to not have a party because he's growing up. But Willy thinks that is just a piece of nonsense.


End file.
